


Mistletoe

by Xiime



Series: Usuk Winter Wonderland Week 2015 [3]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: ;), Alternate Universe - Human, And everybody plot to make Alfred and Arthur kiss, Day 3: Party, Francis holds a Christmas party, M/M, USUK Winter Wonderland Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-16
Updated: 2015-12-16
Packaged: 2018-05-07 00:52:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5437370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xiime/pseuds/Xiime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Francis is holding a Christmas party, Arthur and Alfred are almost running late, and all of their friends ship them together. Even though they are "not" a couple (yet). </p><p>Mistletoe is a fantastic tradition, isn't it? ;)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mistletoe

**Author's Note:**

> Day 3 of Usuk Winter Wonderland Week 2015! I know the beginning is completely unnecessary, but I could honestly write whole fanfics full of the everyday life of this two, so I couldn't resist to motherly Arthur :3

“Are you ready yet?” asked Arthur from the bathroom, where he was trying for the nth time to fix his hair. When Alfred didn’t answer, he felt a bad premonition. He let his hair be, tired and frustrated with it, and went to check up on Alfred, not letting go of the comb.

When he went through the threshold of the door, he almost fainted.

“What the hell, Alfred?! We have to be at Francis’s house in 20 minutes!”

Alfred was rushing through his room trying to reach the wardrobe while jumping in one leg, trying to pull his pants on with one hand and buttoning up his shirt with the other.

“I know, sorry, I fell asleep! And I didn’t set up the alarm!” Before he could reach the wardrobe drawer, he pulled to hard with the hand that was trying to pull his pants on and he fell.

Arthur scowled.

“Put on your pants first, idiot. And what were you looking for in the wardrobe? I’ll get it for you,” he said walking quickly to open the drawer while Alfred stood up.

Alfred, calmer now that he got Arthur’s help and he knew everything was going to be alright, answered, “My socks.”

Arthur opened the drawer and took some socks that kind of matched the shirt.

“Put them on and button up your shirt, I’ll comb your hair.”

Alfred did as he was told, and while he was fighting with the buttons of his shirt, he felt the comb untangling his hair and said, “Thank you, Artie.”

Arthur scoffed but didn’t answer. He took particular care to avoid causing any pain to Alfred while untangling his locks, though.

“Hurry up, it’s only a bloody shirt,” he said exasperatedly when he was done with Alfred’s hair and the American still hadn’t finished with the buttons. He went to leave the comb in the bathroom and when he returned he practically dragged Alfred to the door, without even checking if he had finished buttonig up his shirt yet. “Let’s go.”

Used to his roommate’s obsession with punctuality, Alfred just let himself be dragged along. “It’s Francis, Artie, it isn’t so necessary we arrive on time, you know?”

“What are you talking about? It’s _always_ necessary. It's about respect,” he said putting on a jacket. “Now hurry up and put on your shoes!” He put a jacket over the other one, and then a coat on top of that while Alfred was just finishing with the first shoe. When Arthur finished with the scarf, the woollen hat and the gloves, Alfred was just starting to zip his first jacket (because knowing him, Arthur knew he was going to put on a lot more of clothing than just that). Arthur sighed in exasperation and impatience, and went to grab all the bags with the Christmas gifts that they had bought for their friends. He opened the door. “I’ll get going.”

“No, wait! Wait for me! Artie!!” Alfred shouted at Arthur, who was already walking down the stairs of the block of apartments. At least he had the consideration of going down the stairs and not in the elevator. Alfred thanked the universe for his to-be-boyfriend (because he planned on asking soon), took the keys and turned off the lights before going outside. He closed the door and then he chased Arthur downstairs, running while putting on his gloves.

“I’m coming, wait for me!”

“Don’t run in the stairs, you idiot!!”

“But you said we had to hurry!”

 

***

 

After walking for 15 minutes in the freezing Christmas Eve air, they finally arrived at Francis's house. Not a minute too early, and not so late that Arthur would be too embarrassed to ring the bell.

The door opened and Francis greeted them with a huge smile.

“Oh, look who decided to grace us with their presence! If it isn’t our favourite new couple,” he said with a grin, and before any of them could open their mouths to protest that they were, in fact, _not_ a couple, he stepped aside and welcomed them in. “C’mon inside, everybody’s waiting in the living room.”

Arthur, scowling and muttering under his breath something about a “bloody frog”, went past Francis and sighed in content when he felt the warm of the inside. After they had both taken their winter clothes off, Francis directed them through the hall to the living room, like they had never been to his house before. And when they entered the living room, it certainly seemed like they hadn’t.

Everything was (stylishly) decorated in red and green, and the curtains and even the walls seemed like Christmas trees. There were colourful Christmas lights hanging from the ceiling, and below them, all of their friends were standing or sitting on the sofa or some chairs, chatting. Some nice music could be heard on the background.

When Arthur and Alfred arrived, they all turned around and greeted them. Both of them could tell instantly that something was going on: Nobody came closer to them, Francis had disappeared from sight, Kiku and Elizaveta had taken out their cameras and Gilbert was laughing creepily with that obnoxious laugh of his.

“What is it, have I got something on my face?” asked Arthur scowling. He looked at Alfred, but he only looked back at him with a confused expression.

“Look up,” Elizaveta said with a smirk that didn’t promise anything good. Arthur looked up, and… _Oh, bloody hell._

There was a tiny little mistletoe branch hanging above their heads, marking the end of Arthur’s pride.

Some of their friends laughed out loud, but others had the decency of containing their amusement. Inappropriately (in Arthur’s opinion) Alfred laughed too, and he felt obliged to glare at him with all of his strength.

“You think this is funny?” he asked him angrily in a hushed voice. Alfred merely grinned.

“Yes, I do,” he said. When Arthur didn’t answer, he pouted and put a hand over his heart. “You wound me, Artie, don’t you want to kiss me?”

Arthur blushed and looked away.

“You already know that’s not the problem! The thing is that everybody’s watching us!”

And indeed, everybody was watching them intently. Someone had even started to chant “Kiss! Kiss! Kiss!” and everybody was joining in.

“C’mon, Artie, don’t be a party pooper!” said Alfred, grabbing Arthur’s chin so that he could look at his eyes. But Arthur kept looking to the side. “Pleeeeeease?” Alfred pulled his mega-pout and his best puppy eyes, the ones he used only when he _really_ wanted something. Not even Arthur could resist them.

And Arthur _couldn’t_ resist, in the end, so he sighed and finally looked at Alfred in the eyes.

“It’s only a stupid tradition, right?” he said, trying to convince himself. He grabbed Alfred’s hair, pulling him down a bit.

“Yes, only a tradition,” Alfred said with a smirk before leaning in and touching Arthur’s lips with his own.

All of his friends, who were already getting tired of the chant of “Kiss!”, since the boys were taking too long to actually _do it_ , cheered and clapped. Some cameras could be heard snapping pictures, too. But then, when everybody was already preparing to go back to their previous activities, they realized the two were still kissing.

And even worst, (or better, depends who you asked) the kiss was becoming more and more heated, lips moving and faces blushing with warmth. Arthur kept his hand tangled in Alfred’s soft hair and raised the other one to put it around Alfred’s neck. The American, meanwhile, pressed his hands to Arthur’s back and pulled him closer.

“GET A ROOM!!” Gilbert shouted laughing, and suddenly both boys remembered they were in public and broke apart instantly. Without looking at each other, they walked away, blushing.

"And you say you aren't a couple?" asked Francis with a smirk when Arthur approached the sofa where he was sitting at.

“Shut up and get me a beer,” Arthur said, with a scowl back on his face. "And it better be a cold one."

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for the awkardness in this chapter, and thanks for reading~


End file.
